sasuke becomes a model
by ChaosIsEris
Summary: Sasuke becomes a model and every girl thinks he is gay,except one. Sasuke and sakura story
1. Becoming a model

What if Sasuke became a model,and every girl thought he was gay,exept one,Sakura!

Disclaimer- Oh yeah...i own everything...NOT! Mashashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. (and makes it so addicting that I just have to write a fan fiction for it)

Oh yeah and they go to highschool and are not ninja's.(but I'll keep how they act)

_Chapter 1-Becoming a model_

(Sasuke's point of view)

I was randomly walking down Shinobi Street,when I felt someone stalking me,for about the 5th time today.I got this a lot,so I just kept walking.Then my "stalker" came up to me."What the hell do you want",I had asked with a lot of anger in my voice.

"Your body in my magazine",said a scary looking guy.

So that's how I got here,in this room for an interview to become a male model.

--

"First off,do you know how to model",asked Orochi (Orochimaru).

"Not the slightess clue", I said,getting bored.

"Well then I will get a trainer in soon,wait here for a minute,oh and call your parents",said Orochi.

"Ok I will call my foster parents", I said with no emotion.

"What happened to your real parents",asked orochi.

"They were murdered by my brother",I told him.

"That's sad,but call your "foster" parents and tell them to come here for a meeting with me",said Orochi.

"Sure",I said,getting out my black cell phone.

_ring...ring_

"Hey mom can you come to the modeling building up the road", I asked.

"Why",asked my foster mom.

"Because this guy wants me to model for his magazine", I said.

"Oh that's great Sasuke,I'll be there in a second",she said.

"Okay mom,see you",I told her.

"Now for me to wait",I said utterly exhausted.

--

"So you see,Sasuke could make great money,and become a famous male model,just sign here,here,and here",said orochi pointing at my contract.

"Oh Sasuke i knew you would become something great",said my mom while signing the contract.

"OK so Sasuke follow me and I will show you to the trainer",orochi told me.

--

Ok so my trainer is a girl,a hot girl in fact,but she has been giving me weird looks for a while.

"OK Sasuke,use your eyes to communicate with the camera,no matter if its a sexy or a tired look ,OK",Tiea asked.

"Ok",I said and put on my sexiest pose and face.

Tiea looked at sasuke and blushed so hard.

"Why do all male models have to be so cute,and gay",Tiea asked herself.

"Hey Tiea,why are you looking at me like that",I asked slightly confused.

"I was wondering if you were gay,but with the look that you have,you have to be",exclaimed Tiea.

"That is all Sasuke,you may go home now",said Tiea and she walked out of the room.

"But I'm not gay",I said just as she left.

--

If i get one reviewer i will make chapter 2!

TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE CONCEPT!


	2. The photoshoot

OK so i got one reviewer!! (thank you) So here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does!

Chapter 2-The photo shoot

(sasukes pov)

"But I'm not gay",I said just as she left.

I ran out the door and Teia was nowhere in sight.

"Girls,So annoying",I sighed.

--

When i got home my step dad and mom were making my favorite dish, pork and egg rice.

"Oh Sasuke",exclaimed my mom.

She came and greeted me,then went back to cooking.Then my dad came over.

"Son do you really want to be a model",asked my dad.

"I guess",I told him.

"But Sasuke isn't modeling kinda girly,"dad said disgusted.

"Well yeah,but it will give me the money i need to pay for my own car,I am kinda bored of walking and getting stalked by girls",I said.

My dad chuckled and said,"If you put it that way i guess i can allow it".

"Thanks",I said and walked upstairs to my room.

I sighed because my mom had been in my room again,everything was cleaned and i smelled a faint scent of lilacs.

"This is just great",I said to myself.

A few minutes later my mom came up to my room and told me my dinner was done.

I went downstairs and sat down at my seat at the table.

We ate in silence for a while,and then my dad asked,"So when is your photo shoot".

"Orochi told me it was tomarrow",I told him.

"But tomorrow is Monday",said my mom.

"Orochi said he would get me out of school tomorrow",I told them.

"OK,do your best",my parents told me.

I excused myself from the table.

--

"Sasuke do your best on today's photo shoot and hopefully you will be in tomorrow's issue",Orochi told me.

"OK Orochi",I said.

I went into the room where my photo shoot was being held and i saw what I was going to wear.

Black swimming trunks,with red stripes on the side.

I loved it.

I went into the changing room and put them on,and went back and got in front of the camera.

"OK Sasuke i want you to look like your having the time of your life",said my photographer.

"No problem",I said.

--

"Sasuke that was fantastic,you could be my new biggest model",orochi told me.

"Really",I asked,not really wanting an answer.

"Of course,have you even looked at the excellent pictures you took",Orochi

"Nope",I told him.

"Waiting for the magazine tomorrow",asked orochi.

"Yeah",I told him.

--

I was walking out of the photo shoot when i ran into Teia.

"Oh hey Teia",I said.

"Hi Sasuke",said Teia.

"I am not gay",I said.

Teia looked at me with a surprised face and i just walked out of the studio and went home to do my missed classwork.

--

Again if i get one reviewer for this chapter i will make chapter 3.


	3. The Fandom

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!!

Chapter 3- The Fandom

Well I sure am proud of myself, after I told Teia about me not being gay she called me and told me she was sorry.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry for wrongly accusing you of being gay",she practically yelled at me over the phone.

"It's OK Teia,It's okay",I told her reassuring.

"But it's not,your going to be made fun of at school tomarrow because of me",she said close to sobbing.

"What",I said,finally getting angry.

"I put in the issue yesterday that your orientation was gay,but your strait,I'm so sorry",she told me and hung up.

_Well crap...Tomarrows going to be a rough day._

_--_

I walked into my school and everyone just started laughing.

After,oh say about 3-4 minutes they quited down.

Then the IDIOTS came over to me.

"Hey Sasuke heard you were gay",said Naruto.

"It was a misunderstanding",I told him.

"I don't think so sasuke,you don't have a girlfriend so how do we know",said Rebecca.

"She has a point Sasuke,you _could _be gay for all we know",said Naruto.

"Yeah and your name also has gay in it,right Sas-GAY",Rebeccasaid in her "I wont believe even if you prove it to me" voice.

I sighed and just walked to my locker,when i noticed Sakura staring at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer",I told her sarcastically.

"But you looked great in your pictures Sasuke",said Sakura.

"Oh,well thanks Sakura",I said.

"Your welcome Sasuke",she said and walked off to her home room.

--

Home room was a disaster.

First off Naruto is in it,and I was made fun of constantly.

Second,the Ms. Kuranai took one look at me and walked out of the room and had a laughing fit,and the whole class could hear her.

Third,I asked out TenTen and she said she didn't go out with homosexuals.

So I am hoping for some miracle that Science with Mr.Kakashi will be much better,the only bad thing is that Naruto AND Rebecca are in it.

So here I am walking into class when kakashi comes up to me and says that my class is being switched to health for the day to talk about people and there orientations.

"WHAT",I yelled.

_DAMN IT TEIA!!_

_--_

"I am here Mr.Guy", I said seething with rage.

"Oh good my new youthful student is here",said Mr,Guy too energetically.

"Have a seat over there by Sakura",said Mr.Guy.

"OK",I said kinda creeped out by his enthusiasm.

I sat by Sakura and she asked me,"Why are you _here"._

"I was told that i had to talk to this class about being gay",I said angrily.

"But Sasuke you are not gay are you",asked Sakura completely shocked.

"No and I will tell everyone when I-

I was cut off by Mr.Guy telling me to come up to the front of the room.

_Great..._

_--_

So the comedy continues,Review,I love them!


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine,or i would be in it.

Chapter 4- The Talk

I walked up in front of all those eyes and started hating Teia more and more.

"What Mr.guy",I asked,knowing what my answer would be.

"Tell my youthful class when you came out about being gay",Mr.guy told me.

"I am not gay",I said deathly calm.

"Aww don't go back into the closet now",said Mr.Guy.

"I was never in the closet,because i am straight.

"But Sasuke the magazine tells otherwise",yelled out Ino.

"It was all a misunderstanding",I told the class.

"Yeah right,your just embarrassed",Ino yelled again.

"Okay Teia told the magazine i was gay because she thought i was,but I'm not",I said.

"I believe Sasuke",yelled Sakura.

"Okay class continue your youthful discussion while i go talk to principle Tsunade about this issue",said Mr.Guy.

"So Sasuke why did you become a model",asked Neji.

"So I could make enough money for my own car",I told him.

"Are you gonna get a girlfriend",asked Temari.

"Not unless i find the right girl",I said.

"Whats your type of girl",asked a girl in the back.

"Brave,charming,smart,loving,and can hold her own in a discussion",I told everyone.

Then Mr.Guy came in and dimissed me back to science.

--

I walked in and sat at my seat.

"So Sasuke,how was health",asked Naruto with the stupid grin of his.

"Shut up dobe",I said.

"But we wanna kn-",started Rebecca when she got cut off by Mr.Kakashi introducing a new student.

"This is Eris Hayate,introduce yourself",Mr.Kakashi said.

"I am Eris and I hate mostly everyone,but there are some people i can stand",Eris said.

Eris is a red head,with green eyes,brighter then Sakura's,and she was wearing all black.

"Eris go sit by Sasuke",said Mr.Kakashi.

"Okay",she said.

She walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey Sasuke,I have to warn you,don't get too close to Orochi",Eris whispered to me.

"Why",I asked.

"He could do something to you"she said.

"Whats the worst he could do",I asked.

"MAKE you gay",Eris told me with venom in her voice.

--

Review,PLEASE!!

Also sorry about the short chapter,Its midnight and i just needed to introduce my character and write out the talk,but next chapter will have SasuxSaku fluff!


	5. Getting closer

Disclaimer-I own Naruto...In my DREAMS!

Chapter 5- Getting Closer

"Make me gay",I said between laughs.

Eris glared at me and said,"Your laughing now but you haven't heard the rumors about him,he is a pedophile".

"Well he does look like one but I doubt somthing will happen to me,but why warn me",I asked.

"My brother worked for him",Eris said.

"What happened to him",I asked getting mildly interested.

"1 year ago my brother was looking to become a model,he came up to the agency down your street and applied",she said before I interrupted.

"How old was your brother",I asked.

"He was about your age,14-15",she told me.

"Oh OK,go on",I told her.

"He became the top model of that agency and was invited to a party hosted by Orochi. At the party there was some alchohol and my brother was stupid enough to get drunk and he was raped by Orochi.There were no charges put on him but my brother is in a mental institute now",said Eris.

"Oh wow",I said sorta speechless.

"yeah",Eris said.

The bell for lunch rang.

"See ya in class Sasuke",said Eris and she ran off with Rebecca and Naruto.

I sat at my seat and thought about the information I was given.

_What if something like that happens to me. I don't wanna be gay or raped..._

--

I sat by myself at the table in the far left.

I kept hearing the rumors that kept being placed on me-I'm gay,I'm straight.

"I hate this",I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Sasuke"asked Sakura as she sat in front of me.

"Oh I was just thinking how bad today has been",I told her.

"Well you can tell me what your thoughts are if you want",She told me.

"Well lunch is about over maybe we can talk about it at my house after school",I asked.

"Sure,if you don't mind me walking with you",Sakura said.

"I wont",I said.

_I think I am starting to like Sakura,I mean shes cute,strong,talks to me,I guess I will decide after school when we talk_.

The rest of the day followed usually except for the random insults and such.

Sakura walked up to me and asked if I were ready.

"Yeah lets talk on the way too",I said sorta excited.

"Sasuke I never knew you liked having discussions so much",Sakura told me sounding pleased.

"I geuss you just dont know me enough",I said sheepishly.

"I guess I don't",she said.

We were 1 street from my house when Sakura and I ran into Orochi.

"Why hello Sasuke and umm your sister",asked Orochi.

"No this is Sakura"I said.

"Hello Orochi",said Sakura.

"Well uh hello...Is she your girlfriend Sasuke",Orochi whispered.

"No were just Friends..."I said.

"Oh that's g-

"For now",I cut him off and added.

"Sasuke",Orochi said disgusted. "We need to have a talk,come with me to my house",Orochi told me outraged.

"But Sakura and I were going to MY house",I said.

"Well I am sorry for Sakura but she might as well walk home",said Orochi.

"Hey today I am going to spend time with Sasuke,and you cant stop me",Sakura told Orochi.

"Well you got a feisty one i must say,OK you both may come with me,but there are some restrictions i must put on you now",said Orochi.

"Like what",I asked.

"Ill re-read you your contract".

--

"Rule number one-you may not date out of your orientation

Rule number two-you may only date girls in the industry

It is for the magazine's image",said Orochi.

"That is a bunch of BULLSHIT",I yelled.

"Well you did sign,so we own you for one year",said Orochi.

"OK Orochi,but after one year I will not be modeling with you anymore",I told Orochi.

_Man do i want to punch his brains out._

"come on Sakura I can walk you home at least",I said.

"OK Sasuke",said sakura gloomily.

--

When I got to Sakura's house Sakura looked at me and said that we could talk tomorrow,I declined and told her that I had another shoot tomorrow.

So she walked a few steps away then turned back and gave me a hug and told me have a nice day and went inside.

I blushed the whole way back to my house.

--

OK so I don't know how many people have read this far but I bet most haven't,but if you have..REVIEW!

Oh and this is my fave chap. so far.


	6. The Incident

Disclaimer-Hey I don't own anything sooo yeah...no suing me Kay!

Chapter 6 - The Incident

I move around in my sleep. I am dreaming of Sakura,she is running,running from me.Running to Lee.Petrified,I try to speak but no words come out. Sakura looks over to me and says,"Sorry I cant wait a year Sasuke".

I wake up.

"Wake up honey,your underwear shoot is today",Yelled my mom.

"Boxers or briefs mom",I yelled back.

"Briefs",she said as she came into my room."I am going to come with you to the shoot so I can make sure your outfit is suitable".

_WHY MEEE!!_

"So Sweetie get out of bed and come to the table for breakfast",my mom told me.

"Aww OK mom",I groaned.

She left the room.

I groaned and fell back on my bed,then slowly got up and dressed in a black shirt with jeans and went downstairs.

"Hey mom and dad",I said.

"Hey son do you realise that today is Valentine's day",my dad told me.

_Aww shit!_

dingdong

_Its THEM...fuck...(authorsnote-friend suggested this)_

"Sasuke can you answer the door",my mom asked me as she was busy making her omelet.

"Sure",I said a little scared.

I went to the door and looked through the eye hole,and sure enough there was Rebecca and Naruto with...Eris?

I opened the door.

"Hey SAS-GAY wanna buy some chocolates for your BOYFRIEND",yelled Naruto and Rebecca while Eris just stood there.

"Happy V-day Sasuke",Eris said trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay,same as last year buy a bag of candy hearts and two chocolate bars and one flower and you will LEAVE",I asked angrily.

"Yep",Naruto yelled.

I sigh.

"OK here",I said while I reached in my pocket and pulled out a twenty and gave it to him.

"Thanks Sasuke,but is it just for you",asked Eris.

"Yeah they do this every year,and I lose 20 dollars...EVERY HOLIDAY",I said.

"So sas-gay do you know we get payed one third of our profits each from the school",asked Rebecca.

"No",I said.

"And Eris here is just here to see your reaction",said Naruto.

My face went slightly pink.

"Oh really,how about you leave before I call the cops",I told them.

"Ok Ok PU-SHY we'll leave since we have our twenty bucks anyway",Rebecca said then stuck out her tounge.

"Well Sasuke,I could always give the suggestion you know",Eris said slyly.

"What",I asked.

"You know",Eris said.

My eyes narrowed.

I went inside my house and put the crap I just bought on the kitchen table and went back outside and ran after Eris,but Rebecca and Naruto pull me away and drags me back into my house telling me to never try that again or I would end up with no manhood or ass.

I glared at them as they left,then the doorbell rang for the second time.

I open the door to see Teia waiting to take me to my photo shoot.

"Mom its time"I yelled.

"Okay I am coming"she yelled back.

We got into the car and drove to the shoot.

--

"Have a great shoot Sasuke",said Teia.

"Thanks Teia,I will try",I said somewhat p-oed at Orochi for forbidding me from dating sakura.

I walked into the building with my mother and went into the shoot room where I saw some black briefs waiting for me to put on.

"Mom are they all right",I asked.

"Yeah,I suppose sweetie",My mom told me.

my mom walked out and I got changed and walked back under the camera.

I stood there a little blandly and the photographer told me to look sexy.

So I did,and I would pay for it later that day.

Why?Because orochi was watching me and had ordered me to come to his after shoot party,just like Eris's brother.

--

I was horrified.

Orochi was going to his house,in his car,with me in it.

"Umm Orochi may I go home",I asked.

"Sasuke,sasuke,you should really come to the after party,it was YOUR shoot",Orochi said.

"Well I guess",I said.

I was beat,and I knew it.

"who else will be there",I asked.

"Alot of girls from the agency and tiea,and a few other male models",Orochi told me with a sly grin on his face.

We arrived at his house and went in.

Imeidiantly there was a swarm of compliments and the touching of my ass,I didn't know who did it but I was going to find out.

I walked out of the swarm and sat on a leather couch.

"Hey Sasuke",squealed a girl with platinum blond hair wearing a black cocktail dress.

I excused myself and ran upstairs and went into the first door I saw.

It was a room with black walls and a red bed with black pillows.

_nice room..._

I walked a little farther into the room and sat on a red fluffy rug.

"Running away from the party",asked orochi,I hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"Yeah, whats it to you",I asked him with venom in my voice,I wanted to go home.

"hey how about a little champagne to loosen you up",asked orochi.

"Sorry I am not legal yet',I told him.

"That's too bad then",said orochi.

"Too bad for what",I asked.

"Too bad i will have to force you",said orochi with a sly grin on his face.

"Force me to do w-

I got cut off by orochi picking me up and laying me on the bed and attempting to take off my shirt.

"What the...HELL are you trying to do",I yelled.

"Take you",he put it simply.

I kicked in the package and ran out of the room and asked Teia if she would take me home.

"Sure Sasuke",said Teia just as Orochi had ran downstairs,without his pants on.

Everyone looked at him with shocked faces.

"Raper",I yelled.

--

Everything else that night had past in a blur,orochi had been arrested,I had been taken home,and put to bed.

Now I am in a councilors office.

--

this is my longest chapter yet!! Around 1,000 words!

So yeah??

REVIEW!!


	7. The Problems

The Problems

Alright I am in one of those seats that the shrinks put you in,I personally call it the "I think your insane chair".

"So sasuke, how are you",asked the shrink.

"How do you think I am",I asked being a smart ass.

"I think you are messed up",said the shrink.

"Whats your name",I asked the shrink.

"I am JEFF",he told me.

"Oh great so how long do I have to stay".

"Until you talk about your "feelings",said the shrink.

"No I dont think I will", I said.

"Then you will never leave", said the DEVIL shrink.

"You have to be kidding me", I said exasperated.

"Im not mwahahahhahhahahhaha-ack ack die...

"Ok...",I said in WTF mode.

I slipped out of the room and ran out the door.

When I got home I went to my room without a word to either of my parents.

"shit now that all this has happened I may never feel normal",I groaned to myself.

I waited there for a few minutes and then there was a knock on my door.

"Yes", I asked

"Its your father sasuke",said my dad,

"Ugh okay come in",i said.

"sasuke I am so sorry for what you have gone through", said my dad near to tears.

"Its ok dad at least nothing happened to me", I tried to cheer my dad up.

"But son something COULD have happened", said my dad clearly beating himself up.

"save yourself wasted time,I can handle myself in a fight",I told him.

"I don't think so",said my dad.

"You dont",I challenged.

"No I don't", he said again.

"Whatever", I told him.

"I will be at Sakura's house ok", I said.

I did'nt wait for an answer I just left without another word.

when i got to the door of Sakura's house I started to get nervous.

I mustered all my courage and rang the door bell.

Sakura's mom answered the door.

"Oh hello sweetie,Sakura is in her bedroom,you could go up there if you like",said Sakura's mom.

"OK thank you",I said,she was really nice,now I know where Sakura gets it from.

I walked up to her door and and knocked,it seemed like the gentleman kind of thing to do.

"Who is it", called Sakura.

"It's me'', I said.

"Oh come on in", she said as she opened the door.

"How are you doing Sakura", I asked.

"Oh come on Sasuke,you know we both know why your here"Sakura said.

"And that would be",I asked.

"To ask me out of course",Sakura said like it was a fact known to everyone,and that I was stupid for asking.

"Well now that we both know,will you b-be my girl friend", I asked.

"I would have to say..."Sakura stopped.

''What",I asked.

"I cant believe you just asked me to be your girlfriend",she said dazed.

"Well yeah,will you",I asked again.

"OF COURSE",she yelled and glomped me.

well today ended well at least.

--

Well sorry for the long wait,school is a pain in the ass alright.

Another chappie should be up in a few days, wait for it ok.

REVIEW!!


End file.
